Decisions
by Cold Ember
Summary: Colby and Liz made drunken decisions. Megan made decisions. Takes place after Pay to Play. Spoilers of the season finale as well.


Kind of an episode tag for _Pay to Play_ and also a little for the season finale from what I gathered from the preview. Colby/Liz... kind of. Depending on what you define as actual shipping. (I kinda feel dirty.) This is a oneshot with _possible_ potential for me to write more on it.

Big thanks to my wonderful beta, VanishingP2000. Also, I don't own NUMB3RS. I'm especially upset about not owning Colby, for the record.

_**

* * *

Decisions

* * *

**_

Don had taken him back onto the team after the whole spying catastrophe, but he wasn't so sure that Don would keep him around after this one. This had been a real fuck up. There were some things that you just didn't do. Sleeping with your boss' ex was one of them.

He wasn't even sure how it had happened. One minute they had been at the bar, drinking and laughing, having a good time and the next thing he knows, he's waking up in her bed. Naked. With her lying next to him. Also naked.

Shit.

This was bad. This was really, really fucking bad. He was screwed. No, he was beyond screwed. He had _slept_ with Liz. His boss' ex. Of all the women in Los Angeles, he just _had_ to screw the one that Don had been serious about. He was a complete and utter moron.

But it had been great sex. He shook his head, mentally smacking himself. Now was not the time to be thinking about how hot and mind blowingly amazing the sex had been.

He figured that his best shot was probably to lay it all out to Don, give it to him straight and just hope that Don didn't shot him right there, right then. Fat chance. But that was basically his only option- lying was no good, he had promised himself- and David, Megan and Don to boot- that he was done with the lies and he planned on keeping it that way.

He was royally screwed.

How the hell had things gone so far, anyway? The night got kind of blurry after the seventh round of beer, third of Vodka and fourth go around on the mechanical bull. He remembered _having_ sex, he just didn't remember getting from riding a mechanical bull to riding… well, Liz.

Maybe this was just a bad nightmare. Maybe he had picked up some girl at the bar who just happened to look like Liz, maybe he hadn't slept with Liz at all. He glanced over to the still sleeping- and still completely naked- form lying beside him and confirmed that it was undoubtedly Liz. As if the second set of fed essentials- gun, badge and cell phone- on the dresser wasn't enough of a tip off already.

He was going to kill David for bailing on him. If David had been the one going for beers with him he wouldn't be in this position. There was zero danger of him accidentally fucking David. None. He should have tread more carefully when he went for drinks with Liz, not had so much to drink, kept his wits more about him. It was his own damn fault and he knew it. He had been careless, stupid, let himself get comfortable with her- much, much too comfortable, if their current position was any indication.

His cell phone buzzed on the bedside table and he grabbed it quickly so that he would not wake her, snagging his jeans off the floor and pulling them on commando. He glanced at the caller ID, praying that it would not be Don's name on the screen.

It was Megan's.

That was almost as bad. She was a profiler, she would know that something was off the moment he answered the phone no matter how nonchalant he tried to play it. He swore under his breath before flipping the phone open, knowing that this would most likely result in a call to Don to update him on Megan's location.

"Granger," he answered, hoping beyond hope that she wouldn't notice that anything was amiss. He was sorely disappointed.

"What did you do, Granger?" she asked accusingly and Colby winced slightly- busted.

"Why do you always assume that I did something? I'm insulted that you have so little faith in me, Reeves," he wasn't going to give it up. She was on the other side of the country, for all she knew he was at home in his own bed- alone.

"Oh, Colby, when will you learn that I always know?" he could hear the smile in her voice and he mentally cursed her and her psychology degree.

"Well, I didn't do anything," deny, deny, deny. He was going to use everything he had ever learned in- as David called it- spy school.

"Oh, wow, its bad, isn't it? Come one, how bad can it be? It's not like you screwed Don's girlfriend or something," she laughed and Colby stared at the phone, nonplused. How did she _do_ that? When her comment was met only with his stunned silence she sobered quickly, amusement turning to shock. "Oh, my god. Colby, please tell me that you didn't have sex with Robin. Please."

"What? No! No, of course not! Megan, really? Are you kidding me? I would _never_ sleep with another man's girlfriend," he was a little insulted that she would think that he would bang Don's current girlfriend. Though, apparently, he was perfectly fine with nailing his exes.

"Then what, an ex?" damnit, she knew that she was on the right track. There would be no stopping her now. It was only a matter of time before- "Oh, my god. You slept with Liz, didn't you?" he could almost hear _joy_ in her voice at her revelation.

"Yeah, Megan, I did. Happy?" he snapped, regretting doing so almost immediately.

"Oh, Colby," she said sadly and Colby sighed, glancing back into the bedroom at Liz.

"What happened?" she asked softly, pulling Colby out of his revere.

"David bailed on me last night for drinks, I made a general group invitation, Liz was the only one who accepted. A half dozen or so beers and several shots of Vodka later…" he trailed off, hearing Megan sigh on the other end. "Look, Megan, I know I fucked up. I know that you're gonna have to break in a new rookie and let me just tell you in advance that I'm sorry for the trouble,"

"I'm leaving, Colby," the words spilled out of her mouth quickly and it took him a moment to piece their meaning together.

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly, hoping that she didn't mean what he thought she meant.

"The FBI, Colby. I'm leaving the FBI. I'm moving to Washington, I've already got a job lined up there and everything. I'm sorry, Colby. That's why I went to DC this week. It was a final interview. I should have told you sooner, I just…" she let her words hang and Colby continued to gape at the phone.

"Megan, I…" he had no idea what to say, so he settled for the obvious question. "When?"

"I'm giving Don my two weeks tomorrow," she told him simply. "And Colby? He's not gonna do anything to you," she said before the line went dead. Colby just stared blankly at his phone for several seconds before closing it. He was nailing Liz, Megan was leaving the bureau….

When the hell had everything gotten so messed up?

* * *


End file.
